User blog:Deyna M'Kethe/Deyna's Journal of Awesomeness
Hey mateys, this is my journal of awesomeness, all about me of course. You probly shouldn't believe everything you read in here, cause sometimes I.... can exaggerate a little teensy bit, but I don't lie. 0;) 8/21/16 Yesterday something totally awesome happened. We (me, Dagur and Arthur) got captured by this gihugimongous jaguar named Jack (what a dumb name right) he was so HUGE he wouldn't be able to fit through the door of the big house!!! O.o He jumped up and swiped the helicopter right out of the sky!!!! :O Dagur and Arthur were in it, and I saw the copter go down and went to check it out but got captured too. We all escaped with the help of a fox dude called Halt. He was looking for his apprentice Will, but when he found out Jack had eaten him, Halt just sliced the gigantic kitty's stomach open with his saxe kife and got him out! He had been swallowed whole, actually. ;P But the coolest thing was it got blood EVERYWHERE!!!! :D It was all over the camp and us, and Jack ran off and well he's dead now of course. :) 8/22/16 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9/4/16 Welp today was my birthday. I thought nobody would remember or care, actually, but a few people did. :) Specially Dagur and Arthur. They're cool. ;) It was probly the best birthday I've had... in a long time? Or ever, maybe, Idk, I haven't had many good birthdays really. Nobody ever seemed to care. *shrug* Oh well....... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 9/11/16 Okay I know this is a few days late, but sorry I haven't been on in a while. :P But anywho Skipper and Sofia... you sure you're ready to hear this??? :o They had a baby!!!!!!! 0.0 His name is Shasta and he's a lot of trouble and so far he's about as annoying as any baby otter I've seen but he does look pretty cute!!! XD So yup. :) 9/20/16 Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........... Okay Shasta is older now and he is obnoxious and bratty and super ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!! >:P Sorry but it's true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >_< >:C Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12/28/16 Ok wow Ik it's been a long time... Aaaand Shasta.... well now he's a couple months older and he's learned a lot and he is much nicer now, have to say. You might even say we are kinda friends. Or frenemies. Well I'm his bodyguard, how neat is that? ;} He's only a few months old and he's twice as tall as me. -_- Ugh. That part still isn't great, but it's not my fault I'm half sea and half river and I can't grow bigger!!! :( On to happier news... (sarcasm) Rustler is back, more powerful than ever. Arthur has a broken leg and a sprained wrist, and Dagur got a bottle broken over his head but he's mostly ok now. Also Fortunata was poisoned but she's fine now and a whole bunch of other crazy stuff happened. :P Category:Blog posts